Cryptic Love part 2
by Alice404
Summary: Alice and Jasper are now together. They have been through a lot. Alice is still getting used to her wheelchair. Will their love be able to survive? ONE SHOT


Disclaimer I do Not own twilight Stephanie Meyer does

Jasper and I were sitting on my bed under the covers. He was playing with my hair while I was holding my injured hand in my other hand. I knew that it was time to tell someone about the bullying at school. Whenever Jasper wasn't around Timothy or James would torture me. One of the reasons that they would torture me was because I was in a wheelchair. Suddenly, Jasper stopped stroking my hair.

He got down on one knee and asked, "Alice, I vow to protect you with my life. Do you accept my vow?" I nodded my head while he put a gold ring on my left ring finger.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something," I whispered.

"What is it?" he asked.

"At school James and Timothy pick on me non-stop. It's mostly physically because they bully me," I replied as a single tear fell down my cheeks.

He was stunned when he heard what I said. "What do you mean? Were they the ones who shot you? Are they the ones who made you paralyzed?" he asked.

"Yes, I think that they were the ones who put me in a wheelchair. They had been mean to me since fifth grade. I didn't tell anyone because I was scared that they would kill me," I replied.

He finally understood that I didn't tell Emmett and Peter yet. I didn't even tell my mom and dad what was happening to me. "Alice is that why you didn't tell anyone that you were being bullied?" Jasper asked. I nodded my head slowly to answer him. "Ali next time they torture you tell me alright darling."

"I promise that I will tell you next time," I whispered.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The door opened to reveal my brothers. Emmett came in first followed closely by Peter. My wheelchair was sitting by my bedside waiting for me to use it again. "How's my little sister doing?" Emmett asked.

"Fine," I answered.

My wrist was slowly healing, but it was getting better at least. It wasn't hurting that much anymore, but it is still painful. I was lying with my answer to Emmett. I was surprised that he didn't know that I was lying to him. Jasper did know that I was lying because he felt my emotions. He stared at me with worry in his eyes.

Jasper held me close to try to comfort me. Emmett slowly left my room, he would check on me later. Jasper kissed me gently on the forehead. He was careful not to touch my hand because he definitely didn't want to put me through more pain. He sat by my side not moving from his spot. He was frozen as a statue. "Darling, what's wrong?" he asked, sensing my pain.

"My hand hurts so bad, Jazz. I can barely stand it. Please help me," I whimpered.

He sent me waves of calm to try and calm me down. As soon as I calmed down, he relaxed. Soon there was another knock on the door. The door opened to reveal my dad. He slowly came to my side. He knelt down beside the bed; he carefully picked up my hand to check on it. As soon as he touched it I whimpered in pain. Jasper sent another wave of calm.

"Don't worry princess your hand is healing very well. It will take another few months for it to be fully healed, but it's getting there. I'll be back later to check on you again," dad said.

"Thanks daddy," I whispered.

Dad had left me alone with Jasper. He was still stroking my hair to comfort me. My eyelids closed as I cuddled up close to him. He held me close and protectively to his side. He won't let anything happen to me and I

A few hours went by and I opened my eyes to see Emmett and Peter in my room. I knew that they wanted me to come downstairs to eat something. Jasper helped me into my wheelchair. He put a blanket over my legs to help keep me warm. He pushed me out of my room and into the elevator in the hall. He pressed the number one gently so he wouldn't break it. The elevator was white with silver rails on the walls.

The elevator ride was quick. As soon as the doors opened Jasper pushed me out. I was scared to be downstairs so soon after I got home. He felt how scared I was so he asked, "Alice are you alright darling?"

"I'm just scared to be downstairs right now. I just want to be back in my room," I whispered. I knew that he could hear me.

Emmett and Peter just came into the living room where Jasper and I were. After we got out of the elevator he had pushed me into the living room. My mom followed them in. She was carrying a tray of food. I shook my head; I didn't want to eat right now. "Sweetheart you need to eat something," she said.

"I'm not hungry mom," I whispered.

"I know you're lying Alice. You need to eat something please," she objected. She set the tray down on the coffee table and left the room.

I stared at the food not touching it. Jasper picked up the plate with the slice of pizza on it. He brought it to my mouth so I had no choice but to take a bite. I wasn't ready to eat pizza yet. I did eat the whole slice of pizza though. With Jasper's help I finally finished the food that my mom made me. Emmett and Peter were happy that I ate something.

It was time for me to tell my brothers the truth so they could do something about it. I knew that they needed to know what was happening to me at school. "Emmett, Peter I need to tell you something," I whispered.

"What is it, Alice?" Emmett asked.

"At school both Timothy and James are bullying me every day. It was one of them who shot me and I know it. I just don't know who shot me though," I whispered.

"Alice, why didn't you tell anyone before now?" Peter asked.

I didn't answer him. It was Jasper who told him why. "She was afraid to tell anyone the truth," he answered.

I didn't know that mom was listening to my conversation with my brothers. Dad was in his study today since it was his day off. She went to tell him what was going on with me. In the next few minutes they were in the living room with the four of us. I knew that they were here to talk about the,

bullying that was going on at school. Jasper was sitting next to me in the chair. Emmett and Peter were sitting on the couch.

"Alice, you mom has told me what is going on at school. Would you like to tell me what happening to you at school? It's time for the principal to know that there's been bullying going on in her school," dad asked.

I took a deep breath and replied finally, "Everyday since fifth grade James and Timothy have bullied me. The first time was the worst. They knew that I have asthma. I was so afraid to tell anyone because they told me something awful. It's time they got punished for it."

A few tears silently rolled down from my eyes. Jasper felt my sadness. He sent a wave of calm towards me. I was immediately calmed down. I took my good hand and held Jasper's cold hand and held it close to me. He kissed it gently to help comfort me. I smiled at him and he smiled warmly back at me. Jasper must really love me to be staying with me. He would stay by my side while I told my family all about the bullying.

"We need to tell the principal as soon as we can. I will call the school so you don't have to tell the story again. Although she might ask you to tell some of the story so only be prepared for that. Why don't you watch a movie with Jasper down here while your mom and I talk," dad said.

I nodded my head. Jasper wanted to know which movie I wanted to watch. So he asked gently, "What movie do you want to watch darling?"

I thought for a moment. "I want to watch the whole season 7 of CSI Miami please Jazzy," I answered.

"Alright darling. I will get it started," he laughed. He took the first disc and set it into the DVD player. When the main menu came up he pressed play. He came back to sit next to me. Although I was in a wheelchair and he was sitting on the chair.

When the first disc was over, Jasper put in the second disc. He came back next to me as soon as he pressed play. We watched as the CSIs' were solving a homicide. Eric and Cailliegh were working together in finding the right kind of gun that was used. Finally the second disc was over, Jasper put the third disc into the player. He pressed play and came back to sitting next to me.

We were silently watching the movie. We didn't hear my parents come back into the room. They didn't bother us because they were happy that I was happy watching my movie. My mom went to make some popcorn for us. All too soon the third disc was over. Jasper went to take that disc out and put in the fourth disc. As soon as he pressed play he came to my side.

About four minutes into the episode, mom came in with a big bowl of popcorn. She handed it to me and then left me alone, taking dad with her. Soon Emmett and Peter left the room. They wanted to leave Jasper and I alone for a while. I could only eat the popcorn with one hand. The bowl was sitting on my lap. I knew that Jasper wouldn't have any popcorn because he doesn't eat human food.

Jasper's eyes are a liquid butterscotch. So I knew that he didn't need any blood right now. However, soon I know that he'll become thirsty and need to hunt. Right now he just wanted to be with me. "Jasper," I whispered.

"Yes, darling," he answered in a quiet voice.

"When do you need to hunt again?" I asked in a whisper.

"In a few days darling," he whispered.

I smiled as the fourth disc finished. Jasper got up and switch the fourth with the last disc. He pressed play and came back to my side. He felt mixed emotions coming from me. He sent a wave of calm toward me. He wanted to know that I was all right. I didn't know if I was all right. Mostly I was scared that both James and Timothy would find out that I told someone.

Finally the disc was done so we started on the eighth season. Jasper put the first disc of the eighth season into the player. He pressed play and came to sit next to me. "Jasper, do you think that Timothy and James will find out that I told someone?' I asked.

"I hope not darling," he replied. The first episode started in the everglades. It started with Cailliegh and Horatio trying to find Eric.

Mom came back out carrying another tray of food. She took the popcorn bowl after she gave the tray to Jasper. He put the tray over my legs. He had to help me eat again. Once mom left the room I whispered to Jasper, "I'm not hungry Jazz."

I knew that he knew that I was hungry. He sighed, "Darling I know that you're hungry. Please eat something." I shook my head no. He kept trying to get me to eat all through the first episode. As the second episode started I finally gave in to my boyfriend.

My left hand was shaking as I took the grilled cheese from the plate. Jasper quickly helped me to hold the plate. He multi tasked by watching CSI Miami at the same time as he helped me eat. I was glad that Jasper had gotten me to eat something. When I was done he took the tray off my legs and set it on the coffee table.

"Thank you, Jazz," I whispered.

"You're welcome my beautiful darling," he whispered back.

He called me beautiful. No one has ever called me that before. "You called me beautiful. No one has ever called me that before," I whispered stunned.

"That's because you are very beautiful. I don't care that you're in a wheelchair. You will be my angel for all eternity my darling," he whispered in my ear. His beautiful tenor voice brings the smile back on my face. "There's that beautiful smile of yours."

The fourth episode finally finished. Jasper got up and turned off the TV and he pushed me out of the living room. He pushed me into the elevator. He pressed the number two button and the doors closed. When we were at the second floor the elevator doors opened. He pushed me into the hall. He slowly pushed me down the hall to my room. Once there he first opened the door then, pushed me in.

He helped me to get into bed. First he took off the blanket and set it on the bed. He then, picked me up gently and carried over to my bed. He carefully set me down under the covers. He pulled the covers over me. He put my blanket over the covers to keep me extra warm. "Goodnight Jazz," I whispered.

"Goodnight my darling," he whispered in my ear. He kissed my lips. "I'll be back later tonight."

My eyes closed and I quickly fell asleep. The door opened and closed in a second. My panda was helping me to sleep at night. I couldn't wait until Jasper was back. I started dreaming the same dream as before. This time it was about the time I was shot. I actually saw the person who put me in a wheelchair. I forced my eyes opened. As soon as I opened them I saw Jasper.

"Jazzy, I know who shot me," I whispered.

"Who was it love?" he asked.

"James was the one who did it. He didn't do it alone though. Timothy was there to," I replied in a whisper.

"What did he do?" he asked.

"He made sure that the bullet hit me by… by," I whispered.

Jasper felt my fear. He sent a wave of calm towards me. "By what darling?" he asked.

"By holding me and covering my eyes so I wouldn't know what was happening," I whispered.

He held me while I cried. He stroked my hair as if he was trying to comfort me. Every now and then he sent a wave of calm. Jasper was the first person that I told what really happened that day. I don't know if I could tell my parents what really happened. Could I tell my brothers what really happened?

Japer kept on stroking my hair to keep me calm. After a few hours I was asleep and calmed down. He didn't leave my side this time. He was there to keep me happy while I slept. His eyes were slowly turning black. He was getting thirsty and I knew it. "Goodnight my sweet Alice," he whispered in my ear.

The morning sun was rising in the air. Jasper quietly got up and kissed my forehead. He quietly went out my window. He went hunting before school. By the time I woke up I saw a note by my side. It said: _I just went hunting. I'll see you at school my love. Love Jasper._

I picked up his note and put it in my dairy. I locked my diary and put the key around my neck. I got in my wheelchair and tried to push the wheels. I couldn't because of my hand. Pain whipped through my wrist and I screamed. Emmett rushed in fully clothed. He pushed me out into the hall. He got me in to elevator. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"What do you think? I can't push myself anywhere. I need help getting around. Emmett please help me," I whimpered.

"I'm helping you now aren't? I promised dad that I would help you with getting around. Ali, you have all your classes with Rose and she can help you," he comforted.

The elevator doors opened and he pushed me out. He pushed me to the kitchen. I was rolled to the table. Peter was there with a blanket in his arms. He set it over my legs. This was the scene from my vision two months ago. My wrist was fractured now, but still was painful. I ate my breakfast in silence with my brothers watching me.

Soon dad and mom came into the kitchen. They knew something I could tell, but what was it. I knew that they didn't want to tell me. "Dad, what are you keeping from me?" I asked.

"During the emergency surgery you lost a lot of blood. We almost lost you a couple times. Once your heart stopped, but we got it started again. That was when we realized that you were paralyzed. I'm so sorry princess, I didn't want to tell you," dad whispered.

"That's alright, daddy," I whispered. A small tear rolled down my face.

In a few minutes I finished my breakfast. Emmett got my book bag and books from my room. He carried them down the stairs and then handed them to me. He pushed me out to the car. Peter was already in the car. Emmett then helped me to get in. He put my wheelchair in the trunk of the car.

He then got in himself. We were off to school. We got there in five minutes or more. The first person that I saw was Jasper. I smiled when I saw him. He took the fear that I had in my stomach by sending a wave of calm towards me. I was scared to be back at school. Once Emmett parked he got my chair out and rolled it to my side. Jasper helped me out with my brothers' help.

Jasper pushed me into the building. He pushed me into the gym. That surprised me. I didn't know what was going on. The principal was standing there in the middle. A podium stood before her. Almost the whole school was in the gym. Once we sat down the principal silenced the room with her hand. "Quiet!" Mrs. Greene shouted.

"What's going on Jazz?" I asked in a whisper.

He didn't have a chance to answer me. "In this school there will be no more bullying. If I hear that someone is bullying someone else they will be punished. If anyone hears harassment please come forward. Timothy Carrethers and James King I would like to see you in my office now please. Everyone else please get to your first period," Mrs. Greene ordered.

Almost all of the students left the gym except for me, Jasper and Rose. Emmett squeezed my hand lightly before he left. Peter let soon after Emmett. Finally the three of us left. Jasper kissed me on the forehead. Rose pushed me out of the room just behind him. She pushed me to our first period class, which was art.

Jasper has four classes with me. Rose has all classes with me. When Rose and I got to the classroom the class had just started. The teacher let me into the class without making me get a pass from the office. She knew that I needed to take my time getting through the halls of the school. "I'm so glad that you could join us just as we started. Come on in girls and take your seats," Mrs. Reed said happily.

Rose pushed me into the back of the room. We started on our assignment, which was drawing images about our latest dream. Mine of course was a vision. I didn't know if I could draw it again. So I decided to draw something else. I got pulled into a vision. My eyes were glazed over and I was staring into space.

_Jasper and I were sitting on a wooden bench in a park. Well I was sitting in my wheelchair and he was on the bench. Three pale people came out of the park woods. All three of them had crimson eyes. I knew they were vampires. Jasper tensed by my side. Six other golden-eyed vampires were suddenly by Jasper's side. They were standing in front of me. I could tell that the three crimson vampires were nomads. _

_A dark skinned nomad spoke first, "My name is Ryan and this is Victoria and James." _

"_I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Your hunting activities has caused some of a mess for us," Jasper's father said. _

"_I'm sorry we didn't realized the territory had been claimed," Ryan apologized. _

_All of a sudden the Cullen family were crouched in front of me. _I came out of my vision quickly. My breathing was a little labored. I wasn't having an asthma attack, but I was a little scared. Rose was looking at me with her eyes wide. I noticed for the first time that she had gold eyes. I knew what she was. My best friend was a vampire. How long has she been a vampire?

"Alice are you alright?" she asked.

"I'm fine, Rose" I whispered.

The bell rang at the end of class. Rose helped me with my stuff before she pushed me out. We headed to our next class, which was Spanish. Once again Jasper wasn't in my class. I so wanted to see him again. I missed him so much. We got to class right before it started. The teacher waited until I got to my desk. The teachers seemed nice to me all of a sudden.

"Buenos Dias Classe," said Senor Rathbone.

"Buenos Dias Senor," the class said.

After an hour the bell rang. Rose and I slowly left the classroom. My third class of the day was with Jasper. This made me very happy. The class was English. This time I sat with Jasper. Today we were reading a book called Rose Ortiz and the Prisoner of Azkaban. It was about my cousin. She had died from cancer last year. As I was reading the first chapter a few tears began to roll down my face.

"Alice are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine Jazz," I whispered.

"Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded my head slowly. "Alright darling."

Another hour went passed and it was time for fourth period. I didn't have Jasper in my science class. Rose pushed me to the class in silence. I was upset that my Jazzy wasn't in this class with me because I could sure use him right now. We were doing a worksheet on limiting reactants. The teacher Mr. Lutz gave us class time to finish. Of course I finished the worksheet.

I was one of the few that did. So I started reading my book for English. By the time the bell rang I was on the third chapter. Rose and I headed to lunch. Once we got to the café, I spotted Jasper. I smiled and Rose pushed me to his table where he sat. I came up right next to him. I smiled happily as he looked at me. "Hey Jazz," I said happily.

"Hey darling. How's my beautiful girl?" he asked.

"Happy now since you're with me," I replied.

He chuckled a little. Rose like Jasper didn't eat her food. Now I knew that she was a vampire also. How long has she been a vampire? I remember that she had green eyes in fifth grade. Two years ago she had gold eyes though. So she been a vampire for over two years and already she has amazing control. "Darling, are you all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine Jazz. I know Rose isn't human. I saw her eyes," I replied in a whisper.

He was silent for a few moments. Rose was scared that I would find out her dark secret. I guess that she was more than a witch. I wondered what her gift was. I closed my eyes and I saw that she had a shield against mental abilities. I opened my eyes again to see that the room was a little more full than before. Rose was staring at me with her gold eyes on my blue.

"What's wrong Ali?" she asked.

"You're a vampire, Rose that's what's wrong," I whispered.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ali. I was changed only two years ago. I'm married now to Edward Cullen. Jasper and I live with the Cullens'. I already have such amazing control. I've missed you so much," she whispered.

Emmett and Peter were sitting at another table. I hopped that they didn't ear a word we said. They were eating their lunch slowly. All of a sudden I wasn't hungry anymore. The end of lunch came much to quickly. Rose, Jasper and I left the table. Or rather Rose pushed me out of the café with Jasper by my side. Emmett and Peter were suddenly, by our sides.

"What are you two doing?" I asked.

"We're just telling you what happened with James and Timothy. They both got expelled until next year." Emmett replied.

I smiled when I heard the news about the biggest bullies in school. My brothers left to go to their next class. Rose, Jasper and I went to social studies with Mr. Pattison. I got there several minutes before the bell rang. I got situated in the back. When the second bell rang he started the class. Today he was teaching everything from the nineteen forties to the sixties. The social studies class was US History.

We watched a movie called Pearl Harbor. It was about when the US entered World War II. We would be watching it for the next few days. Every now and than he would pause the movie and talk about something totally different. I thought that it was extremely confusing. I looked over at Jasper and he looked bored out of his mind.

"Are you okay, Jazz?" I whispered.

He nodded his head slowly. "I'm fine Alice my darling," he whispered back.

The bell finally rang as we headed off to our next class of the day. It was Algebra with Mr. Burk. I hated math even though I was really good at it. I had Jasper was in my class again. I sat with him again. We learned about exponents and their properties. I already had finished the worksheet and I couldn't start a new one until everyone had finished. So I just read my book while Jasper stared at me.

Jasper was already done with his work so he just wanted to watch me. All of a sudden my eyes glazed over as I got pulled into a vision. He shook me gently as he tried to bring me back. I didn't feel him at all. It was like all of my surroundings had disappeared.

_All of the Cullens' were hovering protectively in front of me. Three nomads were standing in front of them. We were in a clearing this time, not at the park. The female had brown hair and she looked Spanish. She was from the south. Jasper growled at her. "Jasper, how wonderful to see you again," she said. _

"_Maria go away," he growled. _

I came out of my vision almost as quickly as it started. The bell just rang to single the end of the day. Jasper pushed me out. Rose went with Edward to his car. Jasper helped me into his car as he drove me home. He felt my emotions change. "Jasper, do you know someone named Maria?" I asked.

After he sent a wave of calm towards me he answered, "Unfortunately I do know someone named Maria." His voice was a hiss and I could hear it in his throat. I wanted to calm him down, but I didn't know how.

"Jazz, please calm down for me," I pleaded.

"I'm sorry darling, but I just really hate Maria. She's my creator, but I was her puppet. So I escaped to the north where the vampires are more civilized. A few years later the Cullen family found me," he apologized.

I wanted to know how Rose became a vampire. "Jazz, how did Rose become a vampire?" I asked.

For a moment he didn't' answer me. "She was dying and that was the only way that we could save her. Emmett knew that you didn't want to lose your best friend. He wanted us to save her in anyway that we could. So Carlisle saved her," he finally answered.

Jasper and I finally reached my house. He helped me into my wheelchair. He then pushed me inside the house. He pushed me into the living room. He sat down on the couch. He would always be by my side. I was so glad that he was there with me to help me along.

"Thanks my Jazz," I whispered.

"You're welcome my darling," he replied.

Soon the door opened and Emmett came in, followed by Peter. They sat their bags down in the hallway. They soon came in the living room. They both had smiles on their faces. I wondered what they could be so happy about.

"Why are you two so happy?" I asked.

"Well we 're so happy because you didn't lose your best friend. We just couldn't tell you that she was a vampire," Emmett replied.

Did Emmett know that Jasper was a vampire? I hopped that he didn't know. What about Peter, did he know? What was Rose dying of? I just wanted to be alone with my boyfriend. Was I the only one who knew about the world of vampires? Peter was looking sad for some reason.

"Alice, you aren't the only one who knows about vampires. Emmett and I know as well. If the Volturi finds out that you know about vampires then they'll kill you. They won't kill us for some reason. We might lose you. We don't want that," Peter replied.

I had no idea who the Volturi were. So Jasper explained all about them to me. He told me what happens if humans know too much about vampires. He also promised me that nothing would happen to me. He kissed me gently on the lips. He was trying to comfort me as well. I was just comforted by him being there.

I love him so much that I wanted to move in with him. I wanted to become a vampire, but I knew that it probably wouldn't happen. I would give up my human life for him. I would go through the pain of the transformation for him. I would do anything just to be with him forever. Would Jasper change me or not?

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper asked.

"I'm fine Jazz. I just want to become a vampire." I replied.

What will he say? He didn't answer for a while. "Marry me first and then I'll change you," he reasoned.

I squealed in delight. I so wanted to marry him. "Ask me," I squealed.

"Alice Ortiz, I love you with all my heart. I promise to take care of you, protect you and cherish you everyday. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes! I will love to marry you," I replied excitedly.

He took out a black velvet box and opened it. Inside was a beautiful engagement ring. He carefully slid it on my left ring finger after he took off the gold ring. He kissed me again on the lips. I was so happy to have him as my fiancé now. I love him so much that I'd compromise anything with him. Now I knew when one of my visions would happen. The other would probably happen sometime after the wedding.

All that was left to do was to tell my parents. In ten minutes they were home. It was time to tell them. They came into the living room. "We have news," Jasper said.

"What is it?" they asked.

"I'm getting married," I replied.

Mom and Dad were shocked at my answer. They promised to help me plan the wedding. I knew who my maid of honor would be. They knew that I wanted a small wedding. Jasper and I were going to write the invitations and reception. Emmett and Peter were going to plan Jasper's bachelor party, oh no. Mom and I were going to plan the wedding and my dress. Rose was going to help us design my dress

The end for now

Please Review.


End file.
